


A Pet

by Lolmemeies



Series: The Domestic Life of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: AND HE STILL DRESSES LIKE A HOMELESS PERSON, Cats, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, he likes cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolmemeies/pseuds/Lolmemeies
Summary: Bucky finds a Kitten.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Domestic Life of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723696
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	A Pet

**Author's Note:**

> My second work on ao3, YAY! Please let me know how I did!

Bucky has always loved animals. 

Despite his outer exterior, a mix between ripping you apart and a hobo, he’s always had a soft spot for animals. He was taking a walk through Manhattan , a coffee in his hand, just having a nice stroll on his way home. 

He had stumbled upon a box with something inside. 

A kitten. 

Scribbled on the outside of the box was ‘FREE KITTENS’ in big black letters. When he peeped inside the box, he saw a single snow white kitten looking up at him and his heart melted. The thing couldn’t be more than a few weeks old and it was all alone. The best thing to do was take it home, of course. 

The kitten had decided his backpack was a comfortable place to hide as he journeyed back home. Bucky bought a ticket for the subway and got on board. He took his backpack off, setting on the ground to avoid crushing the animal inside. A woman side eyed him before sitting down next to him and gave him two dollars. 

Maybe Sam was right about his sense of fashion. Bucky kept the two dollars anyway. 

As Bucky went up the elevator to his and Steve’s floor, he thought of what Steve would say about having a cat. The worst thing that could happen is that Steve thought him and Bucky weren’t ready for a pet, and took the cat to an animal shelter. Best thing that could happen is that the cat ends up liking Steve more than himself. 

Bucky stepped out of the elevator and he could feel the kitten moving around inside his backpack and trying to escape through the part that he left unzipped so the thing could breath. 

He found Steve in the kitchen making himself a sandwich. “Hey, Buck!” he smiled brightly. “How was your walk?” “It was nice.” Bucky stated. He took his cap off. He felt the small cat moving more prestantly. “That’s good-” “How would you feel about a cat.” He cut him off. 

As if on cue the kitten started meowing, still trying to get out of the bag. “Bucky, what’s in your backpack?” Steve questioned hesitantly. “I think you know, Steve.


End file.
